Just Some Girls Trying To Protect You!
by Jeyton-Luva
Summary: Brooke and Haley are best friends, and body guards, they have been called in to protect the two Scott Brothers. Love, Mystery, Fun, and Drama! Read and Review. There is another one with the same title, if it is a ONESHOT it is NOT mine,mines a series and
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ever since me and Brooke Davis have been kids we have wanted to be spies, not any type of spies but James bond type of spies. We would watch them religiously and learn the moves, we even took karate and kung fu to learn to kick $$.  
Then we got over it as Brooke wanted to be more 'girly' as how she put it. For crap sakes we were 9 years old and she was letting boys rule her life. So i followed her and become a girly girl and i hated it. I'd go shopping, get manicures and act all posh. It all ended when Brooke's only sister died in one of those gun shoot outs, it broke Brooke apart and she became her real self again we still go shopping. Over the summer she vowed to her sister that she would protect people who could not protect themselves. She did this because she knew she didn't protect her sister and it killed her, so we take the responsibility to save other peoples lives. So that summer for the first time Brooke joined me in a self defense class it went for the WHOLE summer and you learned everything from how to punch and how to shoot a gun, it was basic training. We did this all by the age of 16.

Once we got our licenses we dropped out of school and went to TAFE to be bodyguards. Well i know that is not super agents or James Bonds spies but we can always keep on dreaming. We graduated 4 years later. We were 20 looking for a house together and looking for a business to work for. By 21 we worked for the top bodyguard association and we are the two best female bodyguards around. There is only one problem we work together never apart that was our pact we made after her sister died. So here me and Brooke are 22 years old and happy, no boy to keep us done, single and were loving it that is our background information, i thought you should know as i never go on a mission without the people knowing everything about me and how we started. My name is Haley James, my best friend/work college/roomy Brooke Davis and were just some girls trying to protect you.

Chapter two

Brooke and Haley lived in a nice apartment that wasn't to far away from Karen's Café it was a cozy 2-bedroom apartment had on suites in every room, 1 main bathroom and kitchen connected to a lounge room, it was pretty big and so was the rent.

"Haley, wake up boss wants to see us in 3 hours we need to get ready" Brooke says while banging on Haley's door. There was no answer "I should of never agreed to locks" she got out her credit card and swiped it through the lock, unlocked itself so I could get in. I barged in and threw the blankets off of the bed and they fell to the ground. Haley jumped from the coldness and started to rub her eyes adjusting to the setting.

After a few seconds she got her vision back and looked at Brooke

"hey Brooke what brings you into my locked room at 6am in the morning?" Haley asked sarcastically.

Brooke laughs "Hales I banged on the door for a good 10 minutes telling you that our Boss needs us in the office by 9 we have a new case study and this one will take a while he said" Brooke laughs

"All of them are big ones" Haley states. "Yep, anyway we need to get ready all looking professional and that takes hours" Brooke say smiling.

"your right lets get to business" Haley says while Brooke grabs her hand and walks them into there walk in closet that they share. Brooke decided on wearing a sexy blue and Haley wore a black dress that was tied by a red ribbon.

Well they had to dress up this was a very big agency and they had to look good for there clients they couldn't go in boxers and some other guys hoodie it would look disrespectful.

"Okay Brooke you ready to go?" I asked as i leaned against our new Mercedes black 2005 model.

"yeh I'm coming" Brooke says she walks out and runs to the car we get in, i do a fast u turn and speed off down the street.

AT THE SCOTT MANSION

Nathan and Lucas were fighting over the pancakes when Dan walks in "guys grow up your 24 years old it a damn pancake" Dan says taking a seat and flicking on the plasma TV.

"Hi Dad, it's nice to see you, did you let yourself in again?" Nathan said sarcastically.

"No Francesca let me in your maids" Dan said in a 'duh' voice.

"What do you want Dad?" Lucas asked pissed off

"Nothing Much, except that you guys have been getting yourself into a lot of trouble lately and it is not good for your reputation for basketball" Giving Nathan and Lucas lectures.

"Yeh and your point is?" Nathan asked his father

"i have come to take you guys to Tree Hill for an appointment i am setting you up with body guards, you don't want a serious incident happening do you?" Dan asked the boys shook their heads.

"Okay, come on change into these suits and come to the helicopter out the front" Dan said as he left.

Lucas laughed while patting me on the back "know we have to listen to big fat guys" he sighed and got changed i followed and chuckled suite.

We followed him into the helicopter to the 2 hour trip to Tree Hill to meet the guys who would be held responsible for our lives.


	2. Chapter 2

Haley and Brooke had just arrived they walked in people were flashing them hello's and how's it going. They got stuck talking to Bob the janitor; he talks like he is 83. When we finally got past him we started to walk to the nearest elevator. It was closing and we weren't going to wait for the next one.

"Hold up" Brooke called to three men who were in the elevator.  
Dan put his hand so it wouldn't close when they finally arrived they proceed to level 49. Brooke punched in the number and looked up into the air. She turned around and caught a glance from Lucas.

She turned to Haley and said "Blondie 900" i looked and nodded my head.

Brooke turned to the blonde headed person "Hi my name is Brooke Davis and this is my best friend Haley James what's yours?" she asked. He smirked.

"Well, well you finally decide to talk. My name is Lucas, this is my half brother Nathan and my dad Dan." Lucas said. Haley shook all there hands. Brooke hugged Lucas though. When the elevator door opened they all worked out, the three men went and sat in the waiting rooms.

Brooke and Haley walked up to a silver door and placed their fingers in this gooey green stuff and then showed their ids. The door opened, "welcome Ms. James and Davis" "morning Glenda" (Glenda is like Charlie, from Charlie's Angels but she is not the boss).

Haley and Brooke walked through the silver door to their boss's office.

IN THE WAITING ROOM.

"I wonder who those girls where i know they can not be body guards come on they are too beautiful they must be assistants" Nathan said to Lucas.

"That Brooke girl is something. They dude can not be body guards they are wearing dresses?" Lucas said in a 'duh voice'.

Dan was listening to them speak he knew the bodyguards where good but they could also be girls. "Guys we are in suits?" Dan said, before any of them could continue on there was a voice over.

"Lucas, Nathan and Dan Scott, i repeat Lucas, Nathan and Dan Scott please go to the silver door" The man said over the intercom. They listened and went to the silver door where it opened and they stepped inside.

2 Waitresses served them some wine and handed it to them and pointed to a man smoking a cigarette. "Bring them in he said" Them men nodded and leaded the Scott trio to the chairs. 

"Hi my name is Dan Scott these are my sons Nathan and Lucas" Dan said shacking the middle aged man.

"Hey, this is my assistant Mike Reynolds" they shook his hand and then the big boss stood up.

"So you have come to me to find to body guards and you say you won't the best of the best" The big boss said.

Dan nodded his head in agreement "yes that's what we came for" Dan said.

"You want the best, i will give you the best" Dan smiled.

He picked up his phone and typed in some number...

CLOSET AT WORK:

Brooke and Haley had just gotten into they tight black body guard uniforms and were putting the final makeup to look beautiful when Haley's phone rang.

"Hello" Haley said  
"Hi girls you can come in when you're ready?" The boss said,  
"Ok who are we doing?" Brooke asked (there on speaker)  
"you'll find out soon enough". Brooke nodded her head.  
The boss hang-up, Brooke turned to Haley "you ready sister" Haley sighed  
"yep" they pushed the button and the door opened.

BACK IN THE BOSSES OFFICE

The boss smiled when he saw the girl's walk in they had there uniform on pre usual and they looked fabulous.

He nodded to the men and all three of them turned around.

"Brooke" Lucas said  
"Haley" Nathan said  
"Girls?" Dan said angrily.

The boss smiled "good you've met let's get down to business" he said opening his laptop.

Haley and Brooke looked at each other and proceeded to the chairs next to their boss.  
This is going to be a long day, they all thought.

**Okay that is chapter 3 tell me what you think i will update soon and thank you so much for the reviews **


	3. Chapter 3

Haley and Brooke took their seats next to their boss. No one was listening to him ramble on they were all shocked and Brooke was starting to hate herself for hitting on Lucas. Nathan was dumbfounded that the girls that were just in dresses and know there in he couldn't even explain what they were in one thing he knew was that Haley looked HOT! Am i saying it right?

Lucas was shocked that Brooke and Haley could be so strong man like if he can't protect himself how can some girls that dress up, just so they can get changed again protect there lives. Especially Haley she wasn't what i would call tall.

Dan was shocked that they were girls when he asked for bodyguards he meant big men who wore all black and covered them just by there size. He just couldn't let those girls control their lives.

"Mr. Scott, Mr. Scott" All three of the boys got out of their daze.  
"Know this next two parts are important, one of the reasons why these girls are the best is (1) they are kick $$ fighting machine, they can hold there own even if it was them and 40 other sumo wrestlers. And (2) because they can go around looking like your girlfriend instead of bodyguards so people don't get suspicious that your scared so they would be less likely to attack.

Dan Scott smiled, "okay you say they can hold their own do you have proof" he asked knowing this must be some joke.  
"I'm Glad you asked, and yes we do have proof look ahead to that wall" he said pointing where a big cinema TV came out.

They saw the traditional count down to 3.  
"Hello my name is Julia Goshen i am here reporting from kung fu summer camp where two girls who by the way are named Haley James and Brooke Davis have just taken out a whopper of 40 sumo wrestlers, they are the first and possibly last people to ever take the gold for that championship, here i am right know with Haley James, how did it feel when you finished gold with Brooke?" The reporter asked

"It felt great we've been like this since we were 9 watching James Bond movies religiously going to camps and stuff so it wasn't so hard when we had to defeat those sumo wrestlers." Haley said

"Is there any plans in the future?" the reporter asked

"well one i want to stay with my 2 year boyfriend Chris Keller" Haley and Brooke looked at each other and Nathan got jealous.

"And me and Brooke are looking into body guarding?" she said

"well there you have it we will just show you the tape that was filmed by Chris Keller himself, that's top story news I'm Julia Goshen goodnight." She said.

The men just looked at how well they held there own and they only looked no younger then 18 years of age what could they do know.

Brooke and Haley beamed at the video, the men could see that it meant a lot to them.

"Okay Mr. Scott take it or leave it?" The boss said.  
"We most certainly take it" Dan said  
"okay who gets what girl' Lucas asked begging for Brooke.  
"I'll take Lucas" Brooke said a bit too fast.  
"What… Brooke… what" Haley stammered, Nathan laughed  
"guess i am with you then" she put on a fake smile.

"Okay Dan, know that we are working with you will you pay for two hotels?" Haley asked.  
"Two, why can't you live together?" Dan asked.  
"Ohh we are but we don't want to lose our one in Tree Hill.  
"Fine" Haley and Brooke hi-fived each other, and beamed.

"Hales, you are so driving the Mercedes remember those guys who threw there phone number to you?" Brooke asked trying to make Nathan jealous.

"I know i think i might give him a call he was really cute he reminds me of Chris Keller" Haley said as they linked arms and walked out. They turned around.  
"We will start on Monday" they said waiting for an answer.

Nathan was jealous he saw Haley's tattoo and it said 23, he knew it wasn't him but he was going to find out.

When the girls turned around they had the same belts on Nathan read them carefully it read 'because we didn't protect Lila Davis, we risk our lives, put our selves in danger, for you, that's what we are, that's what we do, were just some girls trying to protect you.

He was shocked that means that Lila was related to Brooke, i wonder why. He got out of his thoughts when the door closed they were gone.

**SPOILERS  
Brooke and Lucas get caught up!  
Nathan and Haley talk openly about their lives  
Basket Ball - is all im going to say.**


	4. Chapter 4

Brooke and Haley were packing up their stuff, it was of course Sunday the both of them are so different but the one of the little things they show in common is lack of organization. They may be the best bodyguards on the planet but there rooms are turned upside down, it is just the way they live.

They hadn't talked much lately, just the usual necessary small talk like ' pass the remote i love Lucy repeats are on' or 'Hales, get out of the bathroom you've been in there for a good half an hour'. Stuff like that.

Brooke was sitting on their sofa reading the latest cosmopolitan she turned to talk to Haley

"Hales, what do you want to do on your last night in Tree Hill?" Brooke asked as Haley was watching Austin Powers.

"I dunno, we could go to Tric, if you want?" Haley asked.

"If course i want" Brooke smiled as her and Haley linked arms to walk out of there apartment.

"Maybe the infamous Chris Keller will be there?" Brooke teased Haley.

"shut up" she said in a pissed of tone, he is gone know. Haley and Brooke were driving in complete silence, not silence that was suffocating but relaxful silence and comfortable silence, this is what they enjoyed.

They reached Tric and got out they walked pass the line straight up to Junk, the good thing about being a body guard was that you got in straight away thanks to Glenda. "Thank god for Glenda" Haley said while Brooke turned her attention to Junk.

"Hey Junk" Brooke smiled.  
"Hey Cheery and Tutor Girl" he said as he put on there alcohol acceptance bracelets  
They walked in linked arms "Brooke we haven't been called that since high school"  
Haley said they both had huge smiles on there faces.

"Brooke ill meet you back in 5 minutes here" Haley said as they went their separate ways. They went of to find a man that was easy enough to fool and buy them a drink, it was actually quite easy all you had to do was have the looks and the smirk and you are a winner.

5 minutes had passed and they each got 4 drinks, so they had 8 to share. After drinking them all they were still sober so they grabbed some guys hand and led them to the dance floor. They started grinding on them. One thing that was good about Haley and Brooke was that they only stayed at level one in pubs, no making out is necessary.

Nathan and Lucas entered tric, the reason they were here was that Lucas and Nathan's ex-girlfriend Peyton owned this night club and they wanted to check it out before they left with there hot body guards/ newly girlfriends.

Lucas saw Brooke grinding up against some sober guy to Candy Shop; she looked like she was enjoying herself. At the end of the song Brooke caught Lucas's eye and started to walk over to him, leaving the other guy in the middle of the dance floor dumbfounded. Lucas had a smirk planted on his face as she retreated close enough for them to hear

"hey boyfriend" Brooke said, with a smile on her face  
"Hey girlfriend" Lucas said.  
"You wanna dance" she asked pulling him on the dance floor.  
"Well Brooke I've never danced before" Lucas said,  
"well ill teach you," she said as she started to grind on him.

Haley walked away from the guy she was dancing with when he got other girls involved, she walked over to the bench and pointed the waiter to come over to her  
"hi, can i have a sex on the beach" Haley asked and the waiter nodded her head.  
Nathan sat down next to her and smirked, Haley to dumb to notice anyone next to her.

"Hey Haley" Nathan said, while he watched Haley jump. She turned around,  
"s Nathan, you scared the hell out of me" she said shocked catching her breath again.

**There is chapter 5 i hope you enjoyed it next update soon and thankyou for the reviews .**

SPOILERS:  
Nathan and Haley talk  
Brooke and Lucas get caught  
Basketball - is all im gonna say  
Romance


	5. Chapter 5

"Is that the way you talk to all your boyfriends?" Nathan smirked,  
"That's how I talk to some?" Haley said, turning her attention back to the drink.  
"And how many would that be" Nathan said, as he watched her drink.  
"Wouldn't you like to know" Haley said standing up, grabbing his hand and leading him to the dance floor.

They danced for what seemed like forever, when Haley decided she was done she walked over to the nearest vacant table and sat down, of course followed by Nathan. Haley turned her attention to the crowd, she glanced her eyes over the crowd, she found Brooke and Lucas who were a little to close for comfort, in an all ages bar. Then she found the infamous Chris Keller. Walking over to her, he was drunk you could tell by the way he was walking.

When he arrived Haley smirked, Nathan didn't know who the dude was  
"Ahh, Haley James, how's life, know that you failed in the singing department" Chris asked slyly.  
"Keller" Haley said sarcastically  
"No sweetie, Keller is my last name, Chris, C-H-R-I-S" he said spelling out the syllables. Nathan laughed and Haley shot him a death glare.  
"Well C-H-R-I-S, what the hell do you want" she asked know pissed off.  
"I want you and that hot body of your in my recording studio and then in my bed." He said with a smirk on his face.  
"No do, anything else" Haley asked, sarcastically.  
"One more thing, what do you do know?" Chris asked, questionally.  
Haley showed him his belt, which he recognized.  
"I am a body guard; I help people like you who can't defend themselves"  
"Ahh yes, but wait, you only did that out of quilt, Hales, Lila Davis is dead and It is all your fault, come back and sing with me" Haley's eyes began to water and this didn't go unnoticed by Nathan, he wanted to dry her tears but he knew he shouldn't. Haley stood up and poured her drink over Chris and ran out followed by Nathan who wasn't that far behind her. 

She got to the car and started the engine, Nathan jumped in  
"What do you want Nathan" Haley asked,  
"I can't let you drive alone when you're nearly drunk" Nathan said, but before he could ask Haley sped off down to the beach, this was the place that they scattered her ashes after she died, Haley goes down there to apologies and throws roses into the sea. Lila's favourite flowers. The ride was peaceful, no one knew what to say, or what to do it was just silence, some what awkward. Nether the less calming. Haley got out of the car and took off her shoes she walked down to the sand and sat, squelching her toes in the sand. Nathan sat down next to her 'this is were they buried her ashes, 8 years ago tomorrow." Haley said, Nathan didn't understand and he didn't know how to approach this, he was clearly shocked that she was willing to tell all about her life. Haley knew he was confused; she had to get it off her chest.

She sighed, the wind blew her auburn hair and it showed Nathan how gorgeous she really was. "8 years ago, me and Brooke were 13, she was 9, we were just being allowed to baby sit Lila, we took her out to a fair, none of us knew how to drive, and we weren't allowed to catch public transport so we walked there, we should of known better, but we still did, lets just say we didn't arrive at the fair." Haley said, Nathan could see the tears forming in her eyes, and one rushed down her cheek. She continued on

"if you lived in Tree Hill, on that day you would of heard about a shoot-out and that we shouldn't go out of our houses until it was safe, well we didn't know, cause why the hell would 13 year olds be watching the news when the Simpson's are on?" she said and laughed and continued.  
"Anyway there was a shoot out in a store and we walked past it and a man grabbed Lila, I think he was a pedophile or something, anyway we chased after the guy but we were not fast enough and then we heard gun shots in the distance, we were praying to god that it wasn't Lila, but God didn't save her, she was an innocent 8 year old, she had done nothing wrong and know they took her life, IT WASN'T FAIR" Haley screamed into the ocean.

Nathan grabbed her and pulled her into a hug, he never did that but he thought it was right, she just sobbed into his chest as he stroked her auburn hair. "The man got away, he ran away and they never found him" she said. Nathan know knew what the belt meant she was so strong on the outside and vulnerable in the inside. Haley's cell phone went off and she answered it.

"Hello" Haley said as she wiped away the tears.  
"Hales, are you okay babe" Brooke asked  
"Umm no I am at the beach, cheery" Haley said  
"Ohh baby, I'm sorry stop beating yourself up about it" Brooke said  
"I'm going to get a ride home from Lucas ok, we can't find Nate" Brooke said.  
"He is with me, we will be back soon" Haley said.  
"Ok, tutor girl, cya at home" Brooke said and hung up  
"Yeah" Haley said to know one. Haley threw her phone into her bag and took her top off Nathan just watched her and looked on. She took of her pants and shoes; she was just left in her underwear and bra. 'God she looks hot' Nathan thought.

But before he could answer she ran off to the beach and jumped in and swam around. He just watched her in amazement he looked at her she was the most beautifulist girl he had ever seen in his life, she just swam like an angel. 'Shut up dude, you are Nathan Scott.. Girls come to you and you lead them to the bed' he said over and over in his head he just didn't want Haley to be happy with any other guy, especially Keller.

Haley came out and rapped herself up with towels she had left in her boot. Nathan just followed her too her car she drove him back to Tric. He got out.  
"Cya tomorrow Haley" he said she just nodded and drove away.

Haley opened up her apartment door and heard strange and unwanting noises from her and Brooke's bedroom they also had a blank scrunchie on the door.  
"ohh great' Haley said to no one in particular, "know I get to sleep on the couch" she said and grabbed some blankets and a pillow.

**That was chapter 5, I am glad you enjoy, keep the reviews coming and the chapter will come more quicker lol – Rachel**

Spoilers:  
Basket Ball – is all I'm going to say  
Romance  
Will love get in the way of work? ... 


	6. Chapter 6

Brooke woke up late in the afternoon, for late to Brooke it means 4pm, she woke up to a snoring Lucas who was past out next to her and and a very pissed of Haley. "You know Brooke.." Haley started Brooke wasn't listening cause it happens every sunday, she is probably know saying how ' just because she takes Boys home doesn't mean that you can take advantage of my room, no our room and that she is going to move out, if it keeps on happening' it never happens.   
"just because i don't invite boy's home doesn't mean you can take advantage of my room.. no our room and that i swear if it doesn't stop i am going to move out, cause it just pisses me off" Haley said, Brooke gave out a short laugh not wanting to take it over board.

"Well then why don't you Haley, it doesn't matter any way cause i know you won't" Brooke said, Haley nodded fine i will. Haley stormed off from the barstool and headed to her, no Brooke's room. (they are still in there old apartment).  
"Haley i don't think you should go in there" Brooke screamed running after Haley who was heading for the door. Lucas awoke to screaming he stretched his arm over to where Brooke should of been, "Hey, Bro.." He said before he noticed he was all alone. 5 second later he heard a scream.

Haley opened the door, ignoring Brooke, She was thinking what the hell is her problem its not like her one night stand is here. "Brooke, OMG" before she could answer Brooke stepped infront and closed the door. Lucas oblivious to what had just happened.  
"Brooke, what the hell do you think you are doing, that is Lucas, we are his bodyguards, you do not have flings with employers, its a part of the reason we are body guards to keep them away from groupies" Haley said using fingers to show her emotion. Meanwhile on the other side of the door Lucas had a glass cup up against it trying to make out what they are saying.

"Haley, i don't know what happened, i know if it was you and Nathan that i would be cheering you on, but know welcome arms for me" Brooke screamed back.  
"anyway, we are supposed to be his girlfriends, arn't we?" Brooke said, Haley nodded her head,  
"still Brooke, you got physical with Lucas, you guys haven't even had a distant chat" Haley laughed as she sat down on the couch and patted the cushion next to her. Brooke walked over and sat down.  
"We did have a normal conversation?" Brooke said wiggling her eyes.  
"ohh, yeh and what would that be" Haley asked  
"He said that he wanted me and that i was making him fine" Brooke said, Haley laughed, yep thats Brooke's normal conversation.  
"Wow, Brooke i'm proud" Brooke grinned and got up to put some of the boxes in the cab.  
"Brooke what are you doing" Haley asked  
"The cab had been honking his horn for the past 5 minutes" Brooke said in a 'duh' voice. Haley laughed "i'll join you in a minute" Haley yelled out, Brooke waved her hand.

Lucas walked out of Brooke's bedroom fully covered, not wanting to Scare Haley anymore, and carefully because he knew they were the best body guards in the whole world. Lucas saw Haley in the kitchen and walked in.  
"I'll have a coffee" Lucas asks sitting on the table, Haley laughs and hand him a cup  
"Lucas, body guarding doesn't mean slave work" Haley said in the same tone he used.  
"So, Brooke will be my girlfriend, and she will have to spend time with me and i don't know how to make coffee" Lucas said  
"Yeh well why is that?" Haley asked confused she new how to make a pott before she knew how to read.  
"Well.." Luke was about to go on when Brooke came in and sat on his lap giving him a kiss, Haley laughed  
"Okay tell me later, i'm going to go to our new apartment and fly alone by myself" Haley said but neither heard.  
"Tell her what later" Brooke asked "Nothing" he said kissing her again.

Haley was walking out to her mercedes she hoped in when her phone started to ring.  
"Hello" She asked as she reversed out of the driveway and sped down the street  
"well your the fast driver" Nathan smirked  
"Nathan?" Haley asked confused on how he got her number  
"yes this is me, can you pick me up" Nathan asked  
"why, don't you have your own car" She asked driving to Tree Hill's nearest and only airport.  
"well (1) i don't live in tree hill and (2) Lucas has it to know drive Brooke to the air port" He said in a 'duh' voice.  
"ok, were are you?" she asked, doing a u-turn.  
"umm, infront of Karen's Cafe?" he said i nodded and hung up my phone again speeding down the street.

5 Minutes Later  
Haleys Pov:  
Arriving at Karens Cafe i honked the horn grabbing the attention of everybody, he walked out carmly and took the seat he took earlier, he smiled, then smirked i drove off to the airport. Nathan barely said a word, he was in a day dream of some sort, it confused me when i first met him in the elevator i am sure that he was trying to pear down my dress and know he can't even look at me. I wonder if he even likes me, cause i sure think he is fine, but i can't and i most probably won't go to the lengths of Brooke, because i have to work for this guy, i hope she still goes by our motto. I sigh and concentrate back on the road.

Nathan's Pov:  
Doesn't she not know that when she is looking at me all i want to do is kiss her, she is sexy i mean i have met a lot of girls and i have gotten laid but a lot of girls, but no girl has ever resisited the charm, Married, Seniors, Dating, Pregant, anything they can't resist me except for Haley James, and that turns me on even more, I just can't wait till you get stuck in the moment and i just kiss her and she kisses me, that day will come, cause from tomorrow she will be my fake girlfriend. I wonder if she like me, you know it would be a little freaky like she is know in control of my life, what would she do in bed. chuckles. Omg she noticed she gonna wanna know why she doesn't say anything thats a good thing. Like the Keller dude like Lucas said i was threatend by him, you know that Lucas never came and picked me up last night from Tric so i had to walk home and i definetly wasn't going to call Haley. Then he never came home, he must of got lucky.


	7. Chapter 7

"Scott, passes to Smith who goes to shoot hits the rebound, greatfully Scott catches the ball and shoots a three pointer, putting the Knicks in the lead, the crowd is going wild, who would of thought that Lucas Scott would win, looks like Nathan Scott needs to take back the title for 'the scott brothers'" the annoncer told the veiwers.

Nathan decided he wanted to go out for a drink, so that meant Haley would have to go with him,she really didn't want to but it was her job. She was feeling depressed as this was the day Lila Davis died, it was horrible and sad, so she wanted to go drinking too.

They arrived at a local bar call 'knicks and knacks' they went in and took a sit and the nearest table to the counter. Haley had been here many times before as most of her clients were from so she knew the waitor really well.  
"Nate, this one is on me" Haley said as she walked up to the counter and took a sit on the nearest stool, Nathan could see that she was having a chat with him, because they were both smiling and not ordering, he wanted to see what happens. 

"Is that Tree Hill's Haley James" he smiled, she nodded her head,  
"what brings you back to this part of New York" he said still smiling  
"Business" She said smiling back  
"Ahh, oh i have missed you so much" he said  
"i've missed you too" she said leaning in and giving him a peck on the lips.

Nathan was furious, he was jealous, like Nathan Scott is never jealous, it was probably just a hellow goodbye kiss, but she is still smiling, maybe it is her cousin or her dad or something.

"Andres i have missed you so much" she said, he smiled  
"what can i get you" he asked  
"ahh, a sex on the beach, and a screaming orgasim." she said smiling.  
"Who is that hunk that is over there he is so totally into you, and is totally fine, if you don't won't him i'll have him" Andres said.  
Haley laughed and pointed to Nathan as Andres was making the drinks. "Nathan Scott" she said confused and Andres just nodded his head, "well he is my new client" she said smiling.  
"Okay Sugar Doll, see ya later, i have to serve Keller" he said and gave him a death glare.  
"Thank Sugar Man" she said and kissed him one last time.  
"Come over when ever you want" Andres said, Haley nodded her head  
"all on the house" he said as Haley walked over.

Nathan was furious he was her fake boyfriend, he needed to know who he was.  
Haley was walking as the bartender sat the drinks down on the table, she saw the anger in his face, he knew that he was upset but for what reason.

"OMG, Nate you would never guess, that guy over there..." she was interupted by Nathan  
"asked you out and you said yes" he said with anger and hurt.  
"umm, no (1) he is gay and (2) he is my best "boy" friend." she said, chuckling.  
"ohhh" he said  
"umm, i think i'll need some more" Haley said as she chucked down her drink  
Nathan signaled the waitor to come over.  
3 hours later.  
Haley was know grinding her $$ into Nathan, well she was pretty drunk, things were getting heated between the two and the next thing you know they are making out infront of everyone on the dance floor. He loved being this close to her, he hoped it never ended, he wasn't going to take advantage of her. They moved to the back of the club, were no one was and started making out, tounges dueling in a battle, Haley was become more somber by the minute and relised what she was doing she pulled away.  
"Nathan what are we doing?" she asked rubbing her hands over her lips.  
"Ahh, i think it's called making out" he said and let out a little chuckle  
"umm, i can't do this i just can't" she said running back into the club and straight to Andre. He saw her and came running.  
"What's wrong Hales" he said searching for answers  
"I need to go home" she said and Andres led her to his mercedes and drove her to her apartment.  
"Thankyou" Haley said  
"Anytime. Sugar Doll" he said  
"thanks sugar man" she smiled and walked into her lonely apartment.

Brooke and Lucas were having a heavy make out session on his couch, when she pulled away,  
"Luke, lets watch a DVD" Brooke said walking to his collection  
"Ahh sure" he said 'he wasn't really going to watch it' he thought. Brooke led her finger down his DVDS, Big Fat Liar, Ladder 49, Die Hard, Mission Impossible, ahh the last one caught her eye. She put it in the DVD and sat her self down. Then the title James Bond came on. The instant Luke saw it he knew she was going to watch the movie. So he sat down and watched this movie for the first time with a girl he liked.

1 1/2 hours later:  
The credits were on the screen and Brooke was sound a sleep, Lucas carried her into his bedroom and changed into boxers, switched all the phones off and went to bed, he wanted to enjoy his company while he can.

Nathan was still dumbfounded by what Haley did, he was waiting for her to come back and leap into his arms like they did in movies and on The OC. But it never happened, he decided to hed inside where he saw Andres coming back in and going behind the counter.

"Hey man, can i have a beer" Nathan asked handing him the money, Andres shook his head, he meant his words.  
After a few minutes of silence he finally spoke "what did you do to Haley?" Andres asked he could tell Nathan was shocked and a little bit scared at what he might do, like take him shopping.

"Nothing man, "we" were making out and she got scared and left" he said over exagerating the "we".  
"Ohh, ok, thats all i wanted to ask, know go home and rest, Haley doesn't want you to sleep with a whore and she will definetly not give you a chance to explain, if you want her that bad you have to fight." he said.  
"Thanks man" he said standing up  
"no call me Sugar Man" he said wiggling his eyebrows and turning around.  
Nathan just left once he got out of the bar "OMG, he was hitting on me" he said, shocked as he walked home.


	8. Chapter 8

Tonight was the night that they would start they work, they had to go to the 'nike' premire for the 'scott brothers'. Nathan and Lucas were looking forward to it, but the girls weren't, ever since Brooke and Lucas were on the cover of "OK" magazine, our boss has been ducking our pay, saying don't let it get to serious, then you will become a target. I don't know why i should get ducked from pay, its not like i have been in magazines with Nathan. Tonight i would be his girlfriend that means i will be officially off the market for other guys, and that is so wrong, i have to date him, but i am not allowed to fall in love with him, and i still can't see someone else. Totally wrong, who knows how long i will be working for them, i sigh.

"Brooke, we need to go shopping for dresses, Nathan and Lucas are waiting in the car." i screamed through the door, ussually it is her waking me up. I was always the sleepy head, i couldn't help it, know our routine stopped.  
"Im, coming i have to look good for Lucas" Brooke screamed back to me. Hoping that Lucas wasn't behind me that would be a total embarrasment for Brooke.  
"What are you guys going steady?" i asked as i turned around, to hed back to the car, Nathan waving me over, as i hear Brooke coming out of her room.  
"yes, and you can not slip it to anyone" Brooke said as she ran past me and into her boyfriends arms. I sigh and get in the front with Nathan.  
"Were, going to feel like third wheels arn't we" i said as he opened the door for me and ran to the drivers side.  
"Yep, we have to put up with Romeo and Juliet" he said, like hello, that was not a happy ending, i laugh i don't say anything not wanting to pick a fight.

Whenever Nate goes somewhere i have to go with him, even if it just to the chemist, i remember this one time when he called me at three in the morning.

FLASHBACK  
My phone rings to the James Bond theme song,i think to myself let it ring if it is important they would ring me back. It starts to ring again, i sigh and lift my head up and look at the clock.  
" Who the hell is calling me at 3 in the morning" i said alloud. I look at the caller id Nathan. "Great" i mumble and open my flip phone.   
"Hello" i said grogilly,  
"well goodmorning to you too" he said and laughed lightly,  
"Nathan, it is 3am in the mornig, go back to sleep" i said, i was about to hang up   
"i never went to sleep" he said, and i got angry.  
"what do you want" i said peed off.  
"ummm, i need you to take me down to the deli, to buy some milk" he said, i laugh sarcastically, thinking is he serious.  
"why can't we get it in the morning" i asked, sounding like i am his girlfriend of 5 years.  
"umm because i drank it all last night and Brucas will kill me if i don't have milk for them in the morning."  
"ok" i said, "who the hell is Brucas?" i asked, cause that is definetly not Lucas's name.  
"Brooke and Lucas, ohh and Brooke told you she won't be coming home, ill pick you up" he said and hung up.  
"Men"  
END OF FLASHBACK.  
Like Milk come on it could of been something useful like i need a new handbag or i have a nail appointment, but he is not a girl.

We arrived at the mall, and we were shopping for a good, 3 hours, and Nathan was already wimping we had to stop 2 times for him on the other hand Lucas was faster then Brooke, if any girl looked at him they would think he was a gay fashion designer, but they know the real Lucas Scott.  
"Nathan one more stop and then we have to get ready for the premier" i said as i grabbed his hand, and led him into the last store.  
"Fine, only if you show me all the dresses you picked on you" Nathan said with a smirk, i nodded my head.  
I went through about 30 designs and Nathan was practically in awe of my body, i knew i was hott, but the way he was starring at me was as if i had a blonde bimbo in nothing infront of me.

I picked a nice baby pink strapless dress, it was silky material, i had red point shoes, perfect for a premier on the other hand Brooke wore a Black tight dress that went 3 inches above the knee, and it showed off all her curves.

THE NIGHT ITSELF  
Haley and I have to get ready for a night like this, when we are just going around town, we only need a gun in our wallet or purse, When we go to big things like this. We need, 1 gun each, A knife, And our But Kicking Skills. Because stalkeratzi can become bad.

Haley and Nathan went in a seperate limo to me and Lucas, because we had to make our arrival at different times, me and Lucas will arrive first because he is the oldest Scott Brother and then Nathan will go next.  
We arrived and there were screaching fans all over the place, screaming for the man that they be crush since teenager, 5 year old boys with sharpies desperatley wanting to meet there idol.

I clunge to Lucas i wasn't scared i wasn't paying attention he was whispering something in my ear, and i was paying no attention to my job, and i should of, out of no where, 6 men dressed in black come out of 6 black vans and started shooting, it was to late , Lucas was being aimed at and there was no way it could be stopped.

Haley saw all of it she ran out of the car and ripped off her pink dress revealing a stealth suit that was tight and black, it had all her protection, 5 of the guys started after her and the other guy shot Lucas 5 times in the chest and ran away.

Nathan went over to help his little brother while Brooke stood there in shock. Everyone had been calling ambulance and none got past security, Nathan left his brother so they could be let through.

"No... Lucas... Don't Do This" Brooke screached, then she noticed that Haley was trying to beat 5 guys at once, doing exactly what Haley did she ripped off the dress revealing a back suit.

Haley had kicked the guy in the face five times, and kicked him in the balls living him unconcious, the youngest one went up to check if he was alright, so Haley kicked him in the side and then kicked him in the face repeatdly leaving 3 guys left. Brooke ran up and grabbed one of Haleys arms and swang her around so that Haley feet hit the guys in the head leaving them dizy. Brooke broke away and kicked the guy in the nuts and the other one. Haley stopped Brooke from doing it to the last one.

Haley grabbed her knife and put it to his neck,  
"who sent you?" she yelled the man did Nothing so she pressed the knife to his skin.  
"i said who killed you, or i will slit your throat" she yelled, all the attention being turned to her  
"Chris Keller" the man said. Haley nodded and let him go before he got away she kicked him in the face and the nuts living him unconcious.

The police took all 5 away, and where know searching for Chris Keller the evening had been cancelled and Luke and Nathan were at the hospital, i put my dress on and Brooke did the same.

"Haley" Brooke said, worried, her friend hadn't spoken,  
"Brooke not know" i said and turned to my mercedes.  
"what come on" she said and pulled me around,  
"Brooke did our pact mean nothing to you, we made it for Lila, and we haven't broken it till know, i just can't speak to you" i said as i turned around and headed to my car, Brooke got in but we didn't say a word. Haley was injured worse then Brooke because she had to take 5 guys and Brooke only had to take 3.  
"Lets just see Lucas, we will talk about this later" i said and Brooke just nodded the last thing i remember is the guilt in her eyes before i started on my trip to the hospital.


	9. Chapter 9

Brooke Davis POV:  
Doctors running in and out of the operating room, thoughts going through my head how could i have been so stupid, i am working for the Scott Brothers, the most wanted men of all time. Know one could be total dead, the man i love the man i was supposed to risk my life for, like i should of with Lila, lets just go back to the start...

Haley's POV:  
This is all my fault, if i hadn't of been so stupid i wouldn't be hurt and broken, i wouldn't feel like a slut, so here i am mourning the maybe death of Lucas, Brooke and our friendship and know this, how could i have been so stupid. Do you think i could talk to Steven SpeilBurg and go back to the past or even the future, cause i hate where i am right know. But dreams don't come true and neither does my wants, lets just go back to the start...

FlashBack - The Hospital  
The doctors had just finished operating on Luke and we had no word, Nathan and Haley were gone, to drown in sorrows and it was just me, Dan the terrible and his ex-wife Deb. Happy me. Dan sending me death glares every five seconds possibly blaming me for this. We were all in thought that we didn't even here dr. Stan come up to us.  
"Family of Lucas Euguene Scott" she said we all walked up.  
"He was shot near the lungs we had to repair him, and we lost him for 2 minutes, im sorrry" she said sincerly, Brooke broke down in tears.  
"Is he going to be okay" she asked, the doctor sighed  
"time will tell" she walked away, Brooke walked into his room and stared at him thinking 'this is all my fault'.  
END OF FLASHBACK

Brooke's POV:  
That was really tough i had to sit there and look at him lying there helpless, knowing it was my fault, it took me forever till i could forgive myself for killing Lila, that was so hard as that was my sister, why does everyone i love have to die or be broken inside that they have to make life changing decisions.

FLASHBACK- A bar  
Nathan and Haley were on there 100th tequila and beer well thats what they thought they were as drunk as anyone who just lost someone important to them.   
Haley felt like dancing, she hardly ever danced only when she was drunk or in a club, she stopped ever since the infamous Chris Keller.   
"Dance with me Nate" Haley said as she threw her arms around him in a hug, before callapsing on top of him.  
"Okie Dokie Hales, whatever makes you happy" he said as he led her to the heated sexed up dance floor.  
Haley started grinding her $$ into him, he was enjoying as much as any drunk guy would. Candy Shop was playing and things between them heated up really bad and the next thing you know they are making out and i mean passion. Haley felt her heart soar as she did this, she wasn't getting sober but it felt good, it was like addicting. Nathan thought she was the best kisser of his entire life. Things led upstairs to one of the many rooms the bar had and if you know it went from there.  
"You ready Hales" he said as they breathed heavily on eachothers neck, Haley nodded her head.  
He enetered slowly picking up the pace, with moans of pleasure was all that could be heard for the next couple of hours.  
FLASHBACK ENDED

Haley's POV:  
Do you know have a clue what i am going through, probably not your thinking this is great they are finally together and they can live happily forever together, in a huge house with many kids and Brooke and Lucas coming in hand in hand. If you think that or won't that i would ask you to stop reading, well it is totally up to you, ill give you a second to decide

I'll continue know...

FLASHBACK Hospital  
Lucas opens his eyes the sun is shining brigthly and the air is cool, the pain is shooting up my body faster and faster as i move, i decide not to, i turn my head to see Brooke staring at me in disbelief. How long have i been like this.  
"OMG Luke" Brooke said as she ran to me and kissed all over my face, i squinched it hurt. Then Dan walked in.  
"Brooke, get out leave my son alone, your only a body guard and look what you did to him" It all came back to look and he shot her a smile that melted Brooke's heart.  
"You can go while i talk to Dad" he said harshily, Brooke was shoked, did Luke do that she silently nodded and left the room in tears.  
END OF FLASHBACK

Brooke's POV:  
Know you understand that is all i have to tell, i haven't seen Lucas since that day so know i sit mourning at the disbelief of what he did, i don't think he wants to talk to me that is why i am...

FLASHBACK - Nathan walks home.  
Nathan woke up to see Haley, he sighed he knew that they shouldn't of, he put her clothes on so she wouldn't get suspicious. Hoping that she doesn't remember he walked out as he saw his phone vibrate.  
"What... No I cant, Fine, im coming" Nathan walks out and goes for a long walk to her house not getting Haley out of his head, He reached her house and she walked out and kissed his cheek, he smiled  
"Hi" he said and wrapped an arm around her protectivey, then they notcied that flashes were going off. 'S' Nathan thought and sighed as he grabbed her hand and ran from the weird Press.  
HALEY WAKES UP:  
Haley jumps up from the bed, she hears music blaring and she has the biggest hangover known to man. Minutes after getting asprin she heard a knock on the door, she picked up the newspaper the front cover read  
"NATHAN SCOTT IS BACK, PLAYING THE BEAUTIFUL HALEY JAMES BEHIND HER BACK"


	10. Chapter 10

CONTINUED FLASHBACK:  
Haley read the title three times before relising that she wasn't hallucinating. Grabbing her coffee and sipping it, she turns the page to read the full statement, not knowing if she wanted too.

"Yesterday, Nathan Scott was found walking out of a club at the crack of dawn, by himself, to a young girls house, looking around the age 23. He kissed her cheek and put an arm around her protectively before the press catching them. Nathan being the big-man led his sweetheart out of the crowd, to a place where we are not known of yet. Letting you know the facts he came to the bar with Haley James, and he left without her the only thing we know is that she hasn't left the bar's hotel since that night, could this be a sign, all we know is that you heard it from us first and we hope everything goes well in the future."

Haley paced around the hotel room, flash backs coming back, Haley paced even faster, why me, im the good girl im the smart on the sensible one the mature one, why me, I don't deserve this, and this is not going to end up well, next time I see him I am going to kick his scrawny little $$. Well maybe not scrawny but I will kick his $$. I can't work with him anymore it is too hard, god Brookes going to have to quit too. Please lord help me threw this.  
END OF FLASHBACK

Haley's POV:  
Know it is easy for me to say that this never happened that I was playing you to see how gullible you guys are, but I can't so there is no SURPRISE about to be yelled out or that you just on tickets to meet Bethany Joy Lenz and James Lafferty no, its just a big bch in a real life problem. So you want to know how it ends I suppose, because I wouldn't just get halfway and leave you with 'lord help me threw this' ill shut up know…  
END OF POV.

BROOKES POV:  
Lucas want talk to me, what the hell, he said that he loves me and I said that I loved him back or was that a dream, most probably a dream. It has been a week since, Lucas has talked to me and it is like I call him and he tells me just protect me and you won't get fired. So instead if getting fired I am going to stick by him or…  
END POV

FLASHBACK:  
Haley went to call Brooke to explain why she didn't come home, the hardest was the fact that how she was going to tell her and the Scott Brothers. Brooke went to call Haley she wanted to explain why she hadn't been talking to her for much of the week and why she hadn't been coming home. The hardest thing was the fact that how she was going to have to tell her and The Scott Brothers, especially Luke.

Then Brooke's phone rang she answered it.  
"Hello?" she questioned.  
"Tigger? I have something to tell you" Haley said as she bit her nails.  
"Tutor Guard you can tell me whatever you want, and stop biting your nails im not paying for the next manicure." Brooke said matter-of-factly.  
"Ok, I slept with Nathan' Haley burst out into the phone. Brooke was silent contemplating it all.  
"OMG, and then he cheated on you the $$" Brooke said angrily over the phone.  
"How did you know that?" Haley asked questionably.  
"Girl, I have known you for my WHOLE life, I think I should read your mind by know" Brooke said, Haley smirked, Brooke sighed,  
"And I read it in Cosmo Girl" she laughed I joined into it had been a while since we done that. Suddenly Haley stopped laughing.  
"What's wrong Tutor Guard?" Brooke asked.  
Haley shook her head,  
"Brooke my pager went of the boss wants to meet us PRONTO," Haley said as she clicked off the phone running out of the hotel for the first time where flashes were going off she ran straight to her Mercedes to pick up Brooke. 

Brooke gasped, she knew this day would come but it was too soon, Haley left me confused this is all to weird, I better get ready….

Too late she is already here must of used her skills in the car, Brooke sighs and walks out to her teammate. Not a word said until…

**That is chapter 11, I will give you spoilers, right when your reading this, I am updating, SOME REASONS TO LOVE SOME REASONS TO HATE, and LETTER TO MY LOVE. I am also writing a few chapters to my 3 new stories, which won't be published, till my birthday the 7th of March, remember that.  
SPOILERS:  
-What does the boss want  
-Packing and Leaving  
-Haley smiles Nathan weakens  
-Brooke weakens Lucas Smiles.  
-Confusing I know you'll understand later.  
-YOU SHOULD LET ME LOVE YOU.  
That one is the twist it won't happen too soon, but trust me it will be good. Read and Review and the faster it will come.**


End file.
